small body big spark
by iceblossom98
Summary: (sequel to the past is forever) blossom is a 10 year old human child that is not all she seems. born with a curse she finds the autobots and finds out that she is iceblossom of the eight immortals and she is not human but one of her experiments on cybertron
1. darkness rising parts 1-5

My name is Blossom, i live with foster parents and i see no end to this constant switching homes to a new one because i hide a dark secret that i call a curse and that is when i lose control over my emotions ice will shoot out of my hands but i am gaining control over it slowly because every time one of my foster parents find out about they send me away so right now i am in jasper nevada am in a drainage ditch practicing my ice curse/powers when i heard what sounded like metal hitting metal and went to investigate and what i saw will change my life forever. I saw a blue robot that looked female jumping away from two purple robots that i am calling steve because i mean why not , well anyways i ran forward and shot a beam of ice at him and it completely shattered his arm i looked at my hands in surprise, i did not know i was that strong, oh well. I went back to firing at the Steve not noticing the yellow robot that had a wide eyed expression looking at me but i took my eyes off of the Steve and looked at the new arrival. Big mistake one of the bad bots shot at me and hit just at my feet throwing me a distance away one of them walked toward me and went to pick me up and in my panic i made a force field out if ice making him fall back clutching his hand. I heard the little boy that was standing a little ways away from me yell

Leave her alone, the bot looked at him, please. And anything said after that i did not hear because i was losing conscience but i do remember someone picking me up before i lost conscience completely

Bumblebee's POV

I looked down at the little girl that had saved the boys and my sister Arcee but the thing is that she can shoot ice out of her hands and i have only ever known one bot to do that and that was Iceblossom. I bent down to the little girl and picked her up and she lost conscience in my hands. I looked up and saw Arcee talking with Bulkhead and then call for a ground bridge, i looked at the femmeling in my hands and saw the burns from the energon cannon fired by the vehicon

 _ **Sis we have to take her with us**_

What are you talking about bee

 _ **Arcee she will die with no help and she saved your life**_

What do you mean she will die. Cee never finished her sentence because the ground bridge opened up beside us and we all walked in the femmeling still in my arms and as soon as i got through i ran over to ratchet with the child still in my hands and held her out to him

 _ **You have to save her ratchet**_

What happened. He asked but i could tell he knew just by looking at her the burns on her side was showing through her shirt, he took her from my servos and walked into the med-bay and did a scan on her trying to see the extent of her injuries and he began his work. I turned around to see Arcee talking to optimus and i walked over and heard her talking about the human children

 _ **Yea two boys and well the little femmeling that ratchet is taking care of right now**_

Two boys.

Yes sir. I did not hear anymore of it because i walked over to the med-bay and watched Rachet work and maybe an hour later the femmeling woke up

Blossom's POV

I woke up and all i felt was pain and i let out a whimper

Shh you ok femmeling

Where am i

You are in our base. I opened my eyes to a orange and white robot with blue eyes just like the good robots that were fighting steve

Ok is the yellow bot and blue bot ok

Yes they are fine Bumblebee or as you called him the yellow bot is fine and so is Arcee

Can i talk to Bumblebee and Arcee please

Yes you can but first tell me how you are feeling. I looked up at him and to be honest i did not know how i was feeling i did not feel any pain when steve shot at me and when i hit the ground

I don't know. He looked at me funny than scanned me and his face dropped for a second then he composed it again. Bumblebee and Arcee walked in

 _ **Hi femmeling how are you feeling you took a quite a hit**_

I am fine i don't feel any pain actually

 _ **Ok well what is your name**_

My name is blossom

So blossom. I looked over at Arcee. Where do you live

I um i live with my foster parents on 9800 techno boulevard. To be honest i did not want to go back they ignored me and i have to fend for myself in that house. I share a room with two other girls and they bully me and i have told my foster parents but they ignore me and say that i am looking for attention so i have to deal with it, but the only thing i have under my name is a chain that can not be taken off with an amulet that looks like a blue cat's face and a wing sticking out behind it.

Ok well we will need to take you home in a little bit but our leader would like to speak with you. Their leader what did their leader want with me i mean i am only 10 though nobody knows because i never tell anyone my age and i have never told anyone my birthday partially because i did not have one

Ok when can i meet him

 _ **Now i guess.**_ He walked over to me and put out his hand i hopped on and he walked out with Arcee following when Bee just randomly stopped

 _ **I just realized something**_

You did

 _ **You can understand me**_

Yea

 _ **That makes two that can understand me.**_ I started to reply but did not get the chance to because the ground started to shake with heavy footsteps i looked up to see a giant red and blue robot with azure blue eyes. I stared up in awe at him

Hello little one my name is optimus prime and i am the leader of the autobots and we fight a civil war against the decepticons and i fear that you are in danger because the decepticons have seen you with us and would use you against us so i will be appointing you a temporary guardian because there was two others boys at the scene and i fear that they too are in danger with the decepticons.

-time skip (cuz im lazy)-

So i went to school the most boring place on earth and my temporary guardian was ratchet so school went by and the end of the day came and i ran outside and saw jack and raf talking and so i walked over and heard that they were talking about the autobots and well i ignored them and went over to ratchet who pulled away as soon as i got in

Hey ratchet how was your day

Fine

Ok if you say so. I looked at the dashboard and as soon as we were far enough away he called for a ground bridge and we were in the base. He let me out then transformed and walked over to the console and i went up to the catwalk and sat near ratchet and watched him work and i soon heard the roar of the engine that sounded familiar but i knew it was bee and arcee so i looked back up at the screen and for some reason i could read it and it had a formula on it that said project twins i continued to read it while optimus was talking to… three kids? Hold on a second that's not right but whatever not my business i looked back at the screen and something that stood out to me was an image of a blue cat with wing amulet connected to a brown wolf with wings. I looked down and pulled out the necklace i wear and looked back up at the image.

Hey kid. I looked behind me to see miko looking at me

Yes

What's your name

Blossom. I looked at ratchet and he noticed

Yes blossom

What is project twins. He was dumbfounded for a second

You can read that

Yea and the image of the cat do you mean this. I pulled out my necklace and showed it to him and he went back to the console when an alarm went off

What is that

 **Proximity alarm someone is up top**

Proximity someone is up top. Raf translated, i zoned out again but this time i climbed up on ratchet's shoulder and laid down on his shoulder it was warm and quite comfy considering i had gotten a bruise on my back thanks to ruby and the foster home. Ratchet looked at me and smiled. I heard beeping from the elevator and looked over to see a little pudgy man walk out

PRIME! Jeez talk about a loud voice and it made me wince and he went on rambling that i paid no heed to and went back to project twins from Ratchet's shoulder i was suddenly jerked away and i held in a squeak as Ratchet yelled at Bulkhead about needing something and then he left and ratchet was back at the screen when a life signal popped up and it said that someone named cliffjumper that his life signal came back online, why did that name sound so familiar. While i was lost in thought i heard a the whir of the ground bridge and looked over to see the last of the team go through

What just happened. Jack sounded panicked

I transported them to the designated coordinates

Whats a ground bridge

It's like a smaller version of a space bridge or portal that you can move from place to place, wait how do i know this

Yes we do not possess the energon or technology to make a space bridge

You're stuck here on earth. Jack caught on fairly quickly

Yes with the likes of you but i constructed the ground bridge to transport anywhere on your planet

Does it work for humans

Naturally

You mean i could shoot on over and visit my parents in tokyo

Yes in a matter of seconds how about you allow me to send you there immediately all three of you

Wha not four i mean you do have a girl on your shoulder. I did a silent air punch at jack's comment

Watch it ratchet

I don't mind blossom because she does not ask as many questions. He turned to work when i heard miko

What is this anyway

Broken dont touch. Don't touch that either, he turned around and started to work on a formula

Is there anything we can touch. He groaned as an error popped up and then a dozen more

Maybe i can fix that

Oh really this is complex technology not some childs toy. Raf typed away at his computer and all the errors went away

So i have a question ratchet, miko asked, why is blossom your favorite. He tensed under me

I don't know

What do you mean does this mean i could sit on your shoulder

No. miko was about to ask another question when optimus' voice came over the comms

Ratchet i need a bridge at arrival coordinates now

They all drove through and OP was last and followed by a cloud of blue smoke

Cutting a bit close don't you think, how about cliff?

Optimus want to answer but miko let out a barrage of questions first

What was that explosion was there a fight can i come with next time? Arcee growled and was about to snap off at her when jack stepped in

Hey miko let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers

Ugh seriously

Arcee what did you see

Not cliff not anymore it was like one of those con experiments during the war. She fell to her knees

 **Sis are you ok**

Fine i'm fine just dizzy

I hopped off ratchet and went over to the cybertronian siblings and tried to comfort them in their loss and ratchet followed me over and scanned he over and the beam turned red at her hand

What is this he muttered to himself. Go take a decontamination bath now i stepped back as she got us and went to a chamber

Umm optimus i hate to bug but no bars. Oh i knew where this was going and i was right they had curfew so OP gave them all guardians bulkhead got miko, bee to raf, and arcee to jack. I looked up at my guardian, ratchet, and he had a smile on his face. I looked over to see optimus seeking up on ratchet and grab his shoulders and yell in his audio. I fell on the floor laughing so hard and ratchet looked up at me with a glare and then turned to optimus to see a rare smile on his face until he saw ratchet's face and he turned and ran down the tunnel but not before ratchet had a bot size wrench and threw it at the fleeing mech and hit him square on his head making a dent in his head and he fell to the floor in a heap ratchet then turned to me and transformed for me to get in, i ran down the stairs and hopped in the passenger seat as he drove off

Ratchet will optimus be ok

Yes yes i just hit him with a wrench

So are you going to stay at the prison

Prison i thought i was taking you home

You are but the foster home is like a prison to me

So why don't you tell your caretakers i have but they don't listen. We got to the home and i got out and went inside i was able to get to my room and get in bed without anyone noticing. I woke up at five and went outside to see ratchet and i ran up to him and got in.

So ratchet can i give you a nickname like the others

Depends as long as it is not hatchet i already have a few bots calling me that

Oh well i was thing of ratch

Yes just as long as the others are not around. We got to base and he started an experiment on the goo that was on arcee this stuff must be extremely concentrated to have affected arcee so fast. We heard a clang and turned around

Optimus. No answer and then this little spider bot came at ratchet and it cut the microscope and ratch yelled i needed that and when it jumped at him again a shot came from optimus and it fell to the ground just to get up and get crushed by OP

And stay broken, well what could have caused that

I have a grave suspension ratchet-

Dark energon. I cut him off and both of them looked at me

How do you know that

I don't know same reason i know what a ground and space bridge is

If the residue arcee found on cliffjumper brought your tools back online it would stand that dark energon brought cliffjumper back from the dead

Yes that would explain his life signal coming back online but DARK energon it is so rare to be extinct why would it be on earth

Did old buckethead bring it here because if i am correct the council banned dark energon from cybertron at the beginning of the war because the decepticons used it to make their soldiers indestructible, wait how do i know this stuff

But still it would stand to reason that megatron would use it to raise an army

Well he would have to break a toaster ovens because where on earth would he find enough cybertronian undead warriors. Optimus went to answer but the roar of an engine cut him off and the other kids got off all loud and it made my head hurt so i climbed up on ratch's shoulder and listened to the others

Autobots prepare to

Roll out?

Remain here arcee ratchet you will come with me, arcee we will be out of communications range for some time so you will be in charge

Sir with all due respect playing body guard is one thing but babysitting is another besides ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war

My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever, ok blossom you need to get off my shoulder

Ok. i hopped off of his shoulder and onto the catwalk to turn around to him

Be good

I will but you stay safe ratch

I will. He turned on the ground bridge and followed optimus through and my mind thought of everything that could go and was stuck out of my thoughts by the screeching of a guitar and looked at miko and ran over to her

Band practice

But we're not a band

Way to be anti-social raf what do you play

Laptop?

Keyboard and samples good what about you jack

I sometimes play harmonica

Do i look like a country band to you just cover yourself in blood and run around screaming, blossom what about you

I sing

Let's hear it

Umm ok give me a second. I pulled out my Ipod and went through my playlist and picked a song echo by gumi

 _The clock stopped ticking forever ago_

 _How long have i been up i don't know_

 _I can't get a grip but i can't let go_

 _There wasn't anything to hold onto though_

 _Why can't i see_

 _why can't i see_

All the colors that you see

Please can i be

Please can i be

Colorful and free

What the pits going on

Can someone tell me please

 _Why i'm switching faster than the channels on TV_

 _I'm black_

 _Then im white_

 _NO something isn't right_

 _My enemy is invisible_

 _i don't know how to fight_

 _The trembling fear_

 _Is more than i can take_

 _What i'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror_

 _ECHO_

 _I'm gonna burn my house down_

 _Into an ugly black_

 _I'm gonna run away now_

 _And never look back_

 _I'm gonna burn my house down_

 _Into an ugly black_

 _I'm gonna run away now_

 _And never look back and never look back AND NEVER LOOK BACK_

 _What the pits going on_

 _Can someone tell me please_

 _Why i'm switching faster than the channels on TV_

 _I'm black_

 _Then im white_

 _No something isn't right_

 _My enemy is invisible_

 _I don't know how to fight_

 _What the pits going on_

 _Can someone tell me please_

 _Why i'm switching faster than the channels on TV_

 _I'm black_

 _Then im white_

 _No something isn't right_

 _My enemy is invisible_

 _I don't know how to fight_

 _The trembling fear_

 _Is more than i can take_

 _When i'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror_

 _The trembling fear_

 _Is more than i can take_

 _When i'm up against_

 _The echo in the mirror_

I looked back at them to see their expressions in awe and i looked at bulkhead to see he was the same as them

That's it you're our singer. and then the proximity alarm went off

It is fowler

Guys we have to hide we all ran behind bulkhead's foot just as fowler walked out

PRIME

Uhh he's not here no one is here just me. I facepalmed at that and he started to shuffle and we had to follow him and stay hidden in the processes mikos guitar screeched and fowler looked down at it it

So when did you bots go electric. I motioned for the others to stay and i stepped out to see the little pudgy man from my second day here

Contact with a civilian now miss you are going to have to come with me to the pentagon

But s-

No bulkhead it is fine

I followed fowler to his helicopter and climbed into it the events of the day catching up to me and i drifted off.

I woke up with a jolt and i realized i was being carried by a tall purple mech with a visor and he was taking us to some sort of control room and i decided it was unimportant and dosed back off but again i was woken but something shoving me in a cage. I looked up at steve and looked around and saw fowler hanging in chains

Well shoot and fire how do i get out of this

Kid there is no escape with the cons

Have you done it

No

Well i have i now know why i am like this i remember everything

What are you talking about

My real name is iceblossom and my sire is a decepticon named knockout me and my twin were both captured by autobots and we both flipped to the autobots i had the power of prophecy and i have said too much. I turned around and sat down until i heard ped steps coming our way, i turn around to see another seeker and he saw me. Well great, note my sarcasm.

Well well well pets of the autobots and you will tell me the location of their base

They have a base? I was so going to beat him at this game

Yes now tell me

But i can't robot

I am LORD STARSCREAM. Shot i was messing with starscream, a vehicon came in with an energon prod scrap those things hurt, hey but what's a better way to show you're grateful than to reveal your true form. I grabbed my amulet and pushed down on the nose and the holoform fizzed out to reveal me

Hiya screamy i'd love to stay but i've got to fly. I broke the cage and took off down the hallway and transformed and went a few hallways down. I went into the vents to avoid getting caught and sent out tracker to find positions on others. I figured i was in the brig so might as well check and see if there are others here. I checked the first two, nothing, the third one however had jazz lineracer cliffjumper and a mechanimal seeker. I waited for racer to get under the vent before i pounced on him

LINERACER

Dear primus iceblossom you survived that must mean that stormcatcher is alive as well

Yes good to see you too

Yes yes i am glad you are fine

Hi jazz good to see you two, oh and cliff the others were looking for you and they came back devastated when the mine exploded because they thought it was you they found

No it was a clone they made of me

Ahh well that makes sense and another thing who's the seeker over there trying to hide from me

Iceblossom that is wingwarp she is one of the immortals and i found something out about the leader of us

And who is it

Iceblossom the leader is you

Huh i did not see that one coming well ok so what's wingwarp's position

She is our healer

Ok well nice to meet you wingwarp as you probably know my name is iceblossom, now then let's blow this party's top off

Umm iceblossom sir we have tried everything to get out. I looked over at the young seeker and i saw her fear

Don't worry kid we will get out of this. I turned to the door and let out a blast of ice and it shattered within a matter of moments

Good job youngling

Thanks jazz, now then let's find the others and get off of this giant tub. i ran out with the others behind me, i got an alert from tracker about a mech heading our way, i signaled for the others to stop and i pulled out my blaster as i rounded the corner and came face to face with arcee who also had her blaster out

Hello

Who are you

I am iceblossom and i have someone who i think you would like to see

Who. i signaled for cliffjumper to come forward

Arcee i introduce you to cliffjumper cliff arcee

Ok so you win now let's go and find fowler

I know where he is. I ran down the hall and found vehicons guarding guarding the room fowlers in i shot one and racer got the other, i pick him up and positioned him in front of me and opened the door. Starscream turned around

Well what's going on

Hiya screechy how've you been. He pulled out his blaster and pointed it at fowler

Not so fast. Arcee came out of nowhere and tapped his helm

I wouldn't

But i might.i called the others in the room and he realized that he was outnumbered and took off down the hall but he took a shot at me and it hits it s mark and it made me black out well more like go into limbo but still i don't know how long i was out but i woke back up and i was in base

Optimus had not gotten back yet with ratch so i decided i would surprise him so i switched on my holoform. I looked around and saw lineracer jazz and wingwarp sitting in a circle by themselves and i walked over to them when a comm came from Optimus asking for a ground bridge they walked through and i saw ratchets arm

HATCHET I TOLD YOU TO STAY SAFE. i made everyone wince at my sheer volume

Yes yes now where on earth did you find jazz lineracer and dear primus cliffjumper i thought you were offline

Yes iceblossom told me that to doc

Iceblossom well where is she

She was shot by starscream and it went straight through here spark. He hung his head in grief but jazz lineracer and ratchet started to laugh

What are you laughing at she is dead

No i am not cliff just well here i will just show you. I hit the cat button and i went into my normal form wings and ears unfolding and tail flowing out behind me

Everyone's jaws dropped and i walked over to ratchet and drug him to the med-bay and started to work on his arm.

Slag ratch what did you do

We fought an army of undead warriors

So it was dark energon

Yes

You fought zombies and i missed it aww

There you're done oh and

CLANG

Iceblossom

Gotta go bye. I ran down the hall trying to avoid the wrenches but no luck one found its mark and i went down. The last thing i saw before i went into stasis lock was ratchet towing me back to the main room.

I woke up to cheering

Did we win oh primus why is the world spinning

Yes we won and i knocked your gyros loose so have fun fixing it

Ugh this is not fun and these are the times i wish i had my sire

Who was your sire

Ugh give me a nano klik my sire was knockout arcee why. I heard a gasp and i looked up to see arcee and bumblebee both with a look of bewilderment

What am i missing something

No my sparkling you are not but

 **Well turns out when i met you a vorn ago turns out you were my niece and stormcatcher my nephew along with soundwave**

Soundwave?

Yes iceblossom i had three sparklings soundwave and then you and your twin

Oh well does soundwave know this

More than likely yes

Huh. the events of the day finally caught up to me and i passed out

 **i am not dead its just that writers block is cruel and this is longer than normal well anyway tell me what you think of this**


	2. master and student

Ugh what happened

You passed out from lack of energy

Oh well it feels like my helm was stuck in a compressor

Huh well it's not the first time

So lineracer how long have i been out

Ehh about an hour

Oh ok well let-. An explosion went off making me jump to the rafters quite literally and when i had calmed down enough, which was about five minutes, i looked down to see the three humans working on their science fair projects and it reminded me i still have to make mine and i know just what i am going to do but by the looks of it the kids are in some deep scrap with ratchet and uncle bee just left with op so that leaves me. I jumped down and landed behind hatchet has he worked on poor raf volcano, i crouched down to him

Psst raf follow me and get the others

Ok? I walked out of the room and commed racer to tell him to keep ratch busy so i could help the kids with their projects, while i was waiting i started to plan mine. I would make me a cybertronian mini-con modeled like an earth cat and me and her would share a spark and i have a feeling she too would be an immortal. My train of thought was cut off by the three kids walking in

Good you made it so what were you planning to do

I was trying to do a motorcycle

I was doing a volcano

And i was doing the solar system

Ok well i have called jazz back to help me help you

Ok so how do you plan to help us

well jack i am going to have to send you back out when ratch starts on yours so because he is working on raf's, i a sorry but raf you have to go back and sit in there and whoever he starts on next you will go in there

Ok i can handle that. Raf turned and walked out of the room

So jack you wanted to do a motorcycle

Yea

Ok so we are going to do this right

And how do we do that

We will build the motorcycle and then cut it in half and you will label the parts and tell them what they are used for

Ok i can do that but how do i build it

I have the steps to build one downloaded and i sent it to jazz to get it written down for you

What about me. I turned to miko

Yours will be the solar system but not just that it will be rotating like the real solar system would

Sweet what will you do

You will see

Aww

Youngling

Yes jazz

I got your directions on a motorcycle

Ok you can now help jack with his project while i help miko

What if ratch does a good job

This is just back up besides hatchet has too much cybertronian pride whatever he makes you will only find on cybertron

True. we got to working on jack and miko's project, and i just finished miko's when raf came back saying that ratchet wanted he next. So i started helping raf with his and looked over and almost fell over laughing because somehow jazz lost his one of his fingers in the pile of parts in the corner

Jazz

Yea

Do you need help

Yes

Come here so i can reattach your finger. He walked over sulkily and handed me his finger and his hand so i could repair him and it was over fairly quick so i went back to programing raf's project because what would happen was he would press a button and the "lava" would come out and flow down the volcano and hit a weight activator which would turn on a hologram and a voice recording of raf explaining the volcano, we were making it out of a tin and aluminum mixture so it was light and easy to move from place to place. We finished his project and i had to go help jazz and jack because i mean they were only halfway through it so i got ahold of it and i finished it and got it cut in half and told jack how to label it. When miko came back looking slightly scared and told jack that hatchet wanted him. I started on my project which would be the mini-con, i grabbed a data pad and started to work on the plans for her.

Hey youngling what are you doing

Doing my project

What is it

A mini-con

Umm

Don't worry i will look like a cat and i am working on a way to be able to carry her around

So it's a her

Yes and she is another one of the eight immortals

Can i see the plans

Yea. i handed him the data pad and he looked over it and looked impressed

Quite the plan you have there

I know no go away or be quiet so i can work

Ok ok. I got to work on her frame first, it would be lithe and agile able to slip into small spaces and not be seen or heard, i made her tail slim and her ears were small. When i finished the frame i put the nanites on her and it turned her a midnight blue with a light cream yellow that almost glowed on her paw tips tail tip and underbelly. I checked her transformation to be a ball and when i stood back and looked at her i was proud of my work. I did her coding next so that she would not be a drone but a sentient being. She all together was about the size of a human child of about 10 but to a cybertronian she was tiny. I looked up to see jazz was gone and so i put the fragment of my spark in her spark chamber. She came online and looked around

 **Where am i**. So she speaks mechanimal

 **You are in the autobot base**

 **How did i get here**

**I made you**

 **Do i have a name**

 **Yes your name is stargazer**

 **Stargazer that's pretty**

 **Yes and i am iceblossom and tomorrow i will introduce you to the others but i have given you some knowledge on what is going on**

 **Yes you did and i will go with you tomorrow**

 **Yes you will but you can't act on your own you can only do what i say**

 **Yes ma'am**

 **Good now i have to go home and you will come with me and i need know can you understand english and standard cybertronian**

 **Yes i can**

Good because i was to do that all the time let's just say it would be annoying, let's get going it is only six but i still need to get to my house. I turned on my holoform and walked up to stargazer and she seemed curious

Yes it is still me now can i ride on your back to my house

 **Yea come on.** I got on her back and she walked out of the room and into the control room and i saw ratch working on something

-ok stargazer don't freakout i am talking through our bond that we share but just go up the stairs-

-ok- she went up the stairs and i got off and looked up to see jack miko and raf looking at me

What

When did you get a giant metal cat why is it blue and white why were you riding it does it have a name where did it come from is it cybertronian c-

MIKO calm down i made her her name is stargazer she is my science fair project

Wow i did not know you could do that sort of thing blossom

Well i can and now i want to show hatchet. I got back on stargazer and directed her to ratchet who had still yet to look over at me

-jump up on his back-

-ok-. She did as i said and ratchet all but flipped

Iceblossom

Yes

How in the world did you make a cat

A. She is a mini-con and B. she is my science fair project and C. she is an immortal

Do i want to know

Probably not

Ok then i won't know

Oh and i am heading home bye guys see you tomorrow

Bye blossom. Stargazer ran down the tunnel with me on her back and she was a smooth ride and she ran up to thirty miles per hour so i would be home in about thirty minutes.

We got to my house and i told her to go into robot mode and she did. When i got in i saw the two girls that i share a room with working on their projects

Hi guys do you want to see my project

Yea maybe we can get some ideas

Ok look, come here stargazer

Stargazer what is that

It's my project i made a voice operated cat see

Oh wow how in the world did you

Well it took me about 5 hours doing the programing and building the frame and painting her

Well wouldn't it be a shame if someone was to break it. She got up and walked over to stargazer

Ruby don't even think about it

About what.

-stargazer whatever they do don't move or cry out ok-

\- i will try not to-

-good just listen to whatever i say and you will get out of this-

Ruby do not touch my project it took a lot of hard work put into it

I can't even look at it. I was not paying attention to jasmine which was just what they wanted because jasmine went and straddled like she was a horse and kicked her sides. I looked at her in horror and me and stargaze met eyes hers were silently pleading me to do something while they slowly clouded in pain as the girl on her back dent in the metal and that part of a cybertronians chassi was sensitive

Get off of it now. My tone was dangerous

Or what you'll bore us to death

Or i could freeze you. I felt the frost crawling up my arms and i know they saw it because their eyes filled with fear and i realized to late what i had done they ran out the room screaming for our caretakers, slag slag slag slag i looked to stargazer for reassurance

\- i can feel your fear what is wrong iceblossom-

-they saw it they saw my power to control ice-

-and what does that have to do with anything-

-it means that i will be sent away unless i can run away which is highly unlikely-

-i understand but just know i will stay by your side-

-thank you-. One of our caretakers walked in face contorted in anger and instinctively i backed away nothing ever good came out of anger.

Blossom

Y-yes ma'am

What did you do

What do you mean

I mean is that ruby and jasmine came running out of the room screaming and saying that you were a freak of nature that can control ice is this true

Yes ma'am

Well then i want all of your things packed you are leaving tomorrow i have already called your social worker to come and get you

But ma'am ple-

No buts you are leaving and that's final. She turned and left, locking the door behind her. I lost it i crumpled to the floor and sobbed till my hearts content and i was vaguely aware of stargazer comforting me

-are you ok wait no stupid question umm oh primus uhh-

-i am fine it is just that this is my twenty third home and none of them keep me and the fact that they are all the same thinking i am a freak of nature-

-We will find a way out of this-. I went to my bed gazer trailing behind me, i got n and she curled up around me and acted as heating blanket. I woke the next morning by my alarm and got up got dressed and started to pack my things, in one of my previous foster homes they gave me a travel bag and so i put all of my things in that and put some things in my bookbag. I woke up stargazer put on my bookbag and went downstairs with her following me, no one in the house was awake and so i went outside and turned to stargazer

I need to pop out the dents

 **I** **know**. I grabbed a tool from my bag and popped out the dents on her side and then got on her back.

I will direct you to the school and you don't have to run unless you want to and we will have to talk through the bond from now on

-ok-

-good-. It was five thirty when we went out of the house and we got to jacks at six thirty so i met my carrier in the garage and talked to her while we waited on jack. When he came out and we left for school. That went by quick and i got to see jack miko and raf present their projects and the school was out i had stargazer following me and we went back to the house to be met with the caretakers and my social worker

-stargazer stop-

-ok-

\- stay close to me-. I walked up to them cautiously before one of the caretakers grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, i struggled to free myself because i knew what would happen if i didn't

So blossom how was school

Fine now let me go

You don't command me little girl and as a punishment i will take that necklace you never take off. She grabbed the chain and yanked on it, hard. I cried out in pain as the chain bit into my skin. She dropped me and i felt stargazer creep up beside me

-im fine gazer-

-no your not-. Someone dropped my bag in front of me and told my social worker to get me out of here. I took the chance and grabbed the bag and ran to stargazer but someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me back

Your little metal cat can stay here but you are leaving

NO i will not leave

Yes you will

I can't leave. My pleas fell upon deaf ears and i was shoved into a car. So what is they know my secret. I froze the door jumped out and made it to stargaze with my bag in tow i got on her back

-run now stargazer-

-to where-

-there are a labyrinth of caves in the canyons go there we will loses them there-. And lose them we did when i could no longer hear them which was about ten minutes we ran to base. When we got in i changed into my real mode and sought out lineracer, and when i found him i curled up in his lap and cried. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my helm so i had to look at him

Iceblossom what is wrong

They tried to send me away and they did not care about me and i don't know but i'm not going back

Ok sweetspark i won't make you go back

Thank you. I got up and saw the kids

Hey blossom

Hey guys so what did you get on your projects

A+ for all of us and have you told ratch yet

No

wanna tell him

Yea why not, hey ratchet

Yes miko, oh and how was mine- i mean our projects

Yea about that umm we did not use yours we had blossom help us make it

Oh and how was hers so much better

Well for me she made a rotating solar system for raf she made a volcano made of tin and aluminum and it shot out fake lava that turned on a hologram that described the functions of a volcano and for jack she made a motorcycle cut it in half and had him label the parts and their functions and for her she made stargazer that turns out to be a sentient cat, oh and she put jazz's finger back on how he lost it only god knows

He sent a glare my way and i smiled smugly, my carrier came up behind me with uncle bee

Hey sweetie

Hey carri

How you feeling lineracer told me what was going on

Numb that's how i feel right now

 **Yea well at least you did not have to offline someone today**

Do i want to know uncle bee

 **Probably not and when did you start calling me uncle bee**

When i found out you were my uncle

 **Huh well makes sense**

Of course it makes sense i said it

 **True**

Hey i need to do something and i will be out for a while could you watch over stargazer for me uncle bee

 **Yea sure what are you doing**

Doing something i should have done along time ago and for stargazer only ask her yes and no questions because she speaks in mech animal

 **Ok will do but you do know that you mechanimal side came from my sire right**

No i did not well then if you can understand her have at it but i have to go no so i will see you later. I ran back down the tunnel and transformed as soon as was out in the air i went to my old foster house it was dark outside so i was fine, i transformed a little way from the house and took out a paper that i had written at school, it said, _i have run away to more of my kind that accept me for who i am, don't bother looking for me you will never find me._ I looked at the note and walked to the house and went into holoform and climbed through my window sent it on my bed ran a distance went to my normal form and shot off into the sky towards base. I landed outside the entrance and walked in

 **blossom what did you do you go off the charts for an hour and randomly show back up and i can tell something is wrong i can feel it through our bond**

 **I'm fine i just did something i should have done along time ago**

 **Ok i know you wont go past that so i won't push.** I looked at her and realized i had no way of holding her so i went back to the storage room and grabbed a bunch of scrap and set to work. It would be a necklace that attached to my armor so when i ran it would not bounce and would not hinder my transformation sequence. The frame of it was one strand that fit the shape of my neck and then the details of it made it look like frost on a plant and for her compartment i called her in and had her transform so i could get the measurements for it and i would make it a latch so she would not fall out on it and with her in it it looked really cool. I put it on and it bonded with my armor

-this is cool blossom can i stay in here it is warm and comforting-

-yea i figured you would it is in your programing-

-i think i will just go into recharge here-

-ok but i will have to do something about this necklace and you because when i freeze my chassi it would hurt you unless i gave you energon electricity or cyber ice-

-can i have the latter-

-will do but it will take a little bit for me to get my program on a chip-

-its fine but can we show the others-

-yes we can-

-yay-. I rolled my optics at her childish behavior, i walked into the main room and i saw the kids watching cartoons like they did on the weekends but i checked my chronometer and it read that i had only been gone an hour and that the kids will be going home soon. The proximity sensor went off and fowler came down, now what could he want, my ear twitched

PRIME. I winced at the volume, now that my hearing was back to normal it was a lot more sensitive

Yes agent fowler

I need to know has any of your bots taken someone

No fowler they have not why

Because i got sucked into the local police about a missing foster child who left a note and disappeared without a trace

What does the not say

It says and i quote "i have run away to more of my kind that accept me for who i am, don't bother looking for me you will never find me." this confirmed my suspicions they were looking for me

What was this child's name

Her name was blossom no last name no age and no nothing about her. I backed away from the group i could not go back i couldn't but would prime make me go back, but lineracer promised he would not send me back, could i run away from the autobots. Knowing my luck which was not very good they noticed i was backing away and they all saw my fear, and just thinking about the place i did not see my caretakers but The Mech and i started to tremble like a leaf in the wind. No no i can't go back all i see is him. My knees gave out from underneath me and i fell to the floor, my vision blurred with tears

Iceblossom what's wrong. Jazz he would understand he would save me from my demons him and his brother they chased them away

Please jazz please don't send me back

Back where blossom

Back to the mech he is going to get me please. Tears fell freely down my face and i could tell some of the bots around me were slightly disturbed at my sudden breakdown

It's ok iceblossom he won't get you and i won't send you back. He pulled my into a warm embrace and i sobbed into his neck

What in sam hill is going on with her and did you say blossom

Yes fowler iceblossom is my charge and about ten years ago iceblossom turned her and her twin into human children with a holoform that compleatly replace the cybertronian body and so she left a note saying that me and jazz were to bring them to earth and separate them so we put her at a foster home and left stormcatcher her twin on a doorstep somewhere, and her breakdown well when she was 66 vorns old she was captured by the autobots and was tourchered by a mech by springblazer but in her trauma she dubbed him The Mech claiming that a mech a sick as that did not deserve a name.

So why is she begging that mech over there not to send her back to The Mech

In her trauma of all she has gone through her prossesor may have seen her caretakers as The Mech

Oh so she is this blossom kid they are searching for. Stargazer got out of the necklace

 **She is i can confirm that she is the one you are looking for because i saw what they did with my own optics and i will say that it was a pit on earth**. She turned to bee looking for help that would probably mean that bee understood her

She said that iceblossom is the one you are looking for because she saw what they did and that it was a pit on earth

Ok someone could you please translate for me i don't understand tiny cat and i don't understand beeps and boops

Bumblebee said that stargazer said that iceblossom is the one you are looking for and that she saw what they did to her and that it is a pit on earth

Ahh well kid to get these guys off my back i will have to do something and the best way for me to do that is to take you in

NOOOO. I screeched leaving multiple bots in a daze because it scrambles the CPU, i took my chance and ran down the hall and i soon heard footsteps behind me and i ran harder they could not catch me i can not go back, in my mad dash i did not realize that i had cornered myself until it was too late, i spun around to see cliffjumper round the corner. He walked towards me and i could hear the sound of struggle in the main room, i saw cliffjumper pull out a pair of stasis cuffs and a smile graced his face and i let out a choked sob

Now i knew you could never be trusted "con"

No no please what did i ever do to you 

You ruined my reputation back at base and i always knew cons could not be trusted. He came forward and cuffed me and they were heated so i could not break them, he proceeded to take me to a cell that they had on the base. He through me in and walked away, i was taken back to that day i was in the cell

LET ME OUT PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT. more footsteps and jazz and lineracer came around the corner and they both looked slightly angry and my position and i cowered under the gaze, jazz walked forward and i backed away but he just unlocked the cell and undid my cuffs and they fell to the floor. I curled into myself not knowing who to trust and i was still only 66 vorns old

Hey blossom it's ok we made a plan lineracer has a holoform but only in vehicle mode so you will change to yours and ride with him and you will go and explain what you did with fowler 

Ok but i can't go back jazz i will lose my mind 

You're not going back sweetspark i will be with you the whole time and if all fails you can run with stargazer she will also be with us 

Ok i will do it. I walked to lineracer and i did the universal sign to be picked up and he did, we walked into the control room and gained the attention of everyone and i buried my face into lineracer's neck,

Blossom are you ok we heard you screeching

I'm fine i don't want to talk about it

What

She is speaking cybertronian Miko she has been speaking it since she yelled no

Oh ok so her screeching just a minute ago and you all winced and you and jazz ran out of here was her yelling

Yes and fowler she said she would do it but only if stargazer and i came with

Ok but i have a question

Go ahead

How old would she be in human years

About ten and a quarter

Oh so her going through all of this and oh wow

Yes in our culture she is just a new spark yet she is a trained spy and medic

But for her to be suffering torture and then what i just witnessed how did you do it

Patience and lots of it

I can see that but how many breakdowns has she had

This is her worst

Ok so

They could get better they could get worse but separation from her twin is not helping but we don't know where he is.

Well you won't go tonight but i would say in five days she should come

Sounds like a plan have a nice night fowler.

You too lineracer. He went up the lift and the base was silent for a moment befor bulkhead spoke up

That is the most civil i have seen him yet. And that got me laughing i almost fell out of lineracer's arms

Thats funny bulkhead but are you serious because if you are lineracer i will never know how you do it.

Yes i am serious that is the most civil he has ever been he has only ever yelled

True 

* * *

Cybertronian 

Normal talk

 _Writting_

 **Bumblebee**

 **Mechanimal**

-bond talking-


	3. Authors note

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever but I was reading my stories over and I did not like them so S _mall body big spark_ as of right now is discontinued until I rewrite the prequel to it _The past is forever,_ and until recently I have had 0 motivation to finish any work so I am now working on that and yea I know this is short and probably a really crappy excuse and I am truly sorry and hopefully I can finish the first chapter to my rewrite soon with one hand. Until all are 1


End file.
